April Fools' Day
Each year on April Fools' Day, some very interesting features appear in the mod: * Every NPC is named "Gandalf." (In the case of Gollum, Saruman and Grey Wanderer, they are named "Gandalf, the Gollum or Saruman" and "Gandalf, the Grey Wanderer"). * The Hobbits grow to about four blocks high. * The Elves shrink to about half a block high. * Horses look like donkeys. * Every faction is named either "Vote Leave" or "British stronger in Europe" ("Yes Scotland" or "No Scotland" before the Update 35). * Rabbits will continuously spin their bodies around like General Grievous' wheel. * Spears will look like a giant wild boar whilst thrown on the ground, or going through the air. * Dwarves spawn upside-down and are stuck in the ground. * Wargs’ bodies are tilted. Looks like they have problems with their center of balance. However anything riding them (including bombs) remains upright. * Trolls are all green (like Shrek). Mirk-trolls look sickly green. * Alchoholic beverages are called "Hooch". * Kebab becomes "Gyros" (Greek version of Turkish kebab). * "April Fools!" and "Fool of a Took" is added to NPC speech banks. In addition, all NPC speeches will start and end with "tbh," something extremely rarely encountered on any other day. HugeHobbit.png|Normally a hobbit would fit easily into that hut. MiniElf.png|This Mini-Elf can easily hide in the grass. LopsidedWarg.png|Angmar Orc riding a lopsided warg and green Trolls in the background. DwarvesInCeiling.png|Two upside-down dwarves stuck in the ceiling. HugeHobbitHorse.png|This hobbit shirriff has outgrown her pony. Also shows the "No Scotland" faction. HugeHobbitAxe.png|A massive Hobbit threatens me with a huge axe. (April Fools Edition) During April Fools Day 2016, the Mod-Team attempted to fool players by stating that was taking too long to complete and that they had skipped forward to (see FB page for download link). However, the changelog of this update was very ambitious and appeared to add some of the most anticipated features of the Mod, including the Easterlings and more Rhûn content along with other planned features. In reality the update was proven to be a hoax and instead of adding the Easterlings, it simply replaced all other factions' textures with Easterling textures so that: * All NPCs wear Easterling armour * All factions are known as Easterlings * All ingots become Rhûnic ingots * All weapons become Rhûnic weapons * All bricks become Rhûnic bricks * All biomes are identified as Rhun * All structures are renamed "Easterling house" * The "Spawn directly into Middle-earth" option is switched with a "Spawn directly into Rhun" option. * All banners become Easterling banners. There is no danger of your builds or armies being permanently "trolled" since the changes appear to be client-side only. This was proven when a player logged onto a server with a client and saw everything appear as though it was in . Though not confirmed, it is likely that the only changes were to the texture files and speech banks. On the day of 's actual release, Mevans accidentally placed the wrong file in the download description and players were accidentally trolled with the April Fool's version of the Mod. (April Fools Edition) On April Fools Day 2018, the mod team released what they claimed was Beta 34, with some of the more ambitious changes discarded. Instead of adding the new anticipated Harad content, the version instead completely removed Harad from the map, cutting the map off just south of Mordor. In addition to this, some items were renamed: * Kebab became Gyros * Shish Kebab became Shish Gyros * Kebab Stand became Gyros Stand * Block of Kebab became Block of Gyros PB34FoolsDayMap2018.png|The entire map gyros.png|Kebab renamed shish_gyros.png|Shish Kebab became Shish Gyros shish_kebab_normal.png|When held in hand, however, the normal name displayed. Category:Easter Eggs